


For Family

by MusketeerPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Weasley Family (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusketeerPrincess/pseuds/MusketeerPrincess
Summary: The British Wizarding World has fallen to Voldemort, and everyone including Hermionie and Ron is gone. There seemed to be no way to improve, except for a redo. But will anyone get a second chance? And if they do, will it hurt or help?!time travel !Good Draco !Mauderers alive !Severus-lily reconcile !good Albus. !Best friend Ron.Inspired by Red Dragon and Different Halloween.
Relationships: James/Lily
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter belongs to J K Rowling. I am not J K Rowling. And so Harry potter does not belong to me.
> 
> This story is a time travel story. So in many ways it is an AU, though I will keep the Canon in mund as I write

Title : For Family

Author : MusketeerPrincess

This story was Inspired by : The Red Dragon and Different Halloween.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all the canon characters belongs to J K Rowling. Only the plot and other characters are my own.

Prologue : Just In Case.Words 

The atmosphere and climate was just as dreary and forlorn as the people hiding in the dilapidated cottage. Cauldrons upon cauldron were lined near the walls of the only fully intact room of the house. Anyone with half an ounce of magic in them could feel the room thrumming with magic, for that was how strongly it was warded.

A young lady was fluttering from one cauldron to another, checking, smelling and stirring the things in it.

Her thick black hair was tied it a tight bun, away from her face. Tears were streaming down her eyes, but she didn't seem to be bother by wiping it away.

Near a corner sat a young man with messy black hair and startling green eyes, that was adumbrated behind his glasses. He gnawed his fingernails, forehead furrowed in wrinkles, and watched the woman work.

"I...Shree, think again. This could go horribly wrong. We don't know the paradoxes of time or anything at all. Things...things can go badly wrong. You just have to pack you things, and tell me. I'll make sure you reach back to India. You can forget all about us and have a normal life. This...this isn't your battle, Shree. You...you aren't even a proper witch!" The man suddenly the burst out.

The woman, Shree didn't bother with his words and continued working until he finished his rant. Then she turned around to him. When she spoke her voice was deadly calm.

"I have never left my friends or family behind to save my own life, Potter. And I am not about to start now. I walked into this battle willingly. Draco gave his life yesterday so that we have time. We have to do this. For him. For your best friends, your parents, for your world, Harry. The world will start collapsing if monsters like him are given the chance to rule. If you are content to die, knowing that there was a way to put it all right, but you didnt, then all right. Go, do whatever you want. But that isnt how I work. I finish the work I start. And I am going to protect this place to the best of my ability...or die trying."

A loud BOOM made both of them jump.

Harry Potter was up in a second, wand in hand.

"They are here," He noted.

"Hmm," she nodded and turned her attention to the concoctions she was preparing, "The wards will stand five minutes, max, at this force."

Another BOOM, marked the end of her statement.

Harry looked at the various colored potions, "How much time do you need?"

"At least fifteen, if possible twenty."

"And how long the wards to this room remain intact on assault?" He asked.

"Five minutes. It will have weakened when the wards surrounding the house falls."

Harry breathed deeply through his nose.

BOOM!

"Then I'll keep strengthening the wards, as they keep breaking it." He decided.

Shree nodded.

Both the cousins turned to each other. It was Harry who lived first and embraced her in a very tight hug.

"I am so sorry, I dragged you into my mess. But I am grateful that I got to know you. That I had you by my side as I fought Voldemort. You are a truly remarkable woman and I love you a lot," he said as he moved back.

Shree gave him her signature soft smile, and her black eyes twinkled with mischief.

BOOM!

"Dont be sorry. I wish I had known you before. But I am proud to have fought beside a man as brave as you. And it's my promise, I will try my level best to put things right." She kissed his gently on his forehead and then turned back to her work.

"Remember, Draco was a right got at that time. Not the man you fell in love with," Harry reminded.

Shree nodded.

BOOM!

"And make sure I call myself, Harry Evans Potter."

Again she nodded.

BOOM!

Both of their eyes met, as the cauldrons met.

She pulled out a chain from her pocket. It looked not very different from a Time Turner. But no one had the time to check for its intricateness.

"It's a prototype. I dont know how well it works. It's...just in case."  
Both the siblings smiled at each other. Harry nodded and tied it around his neck and walked out of the room, to what could as well se his death.

However Harry no longer cared. It would end today, one way or the other. He knew it.

As he raised his wand and began enchanting, he felt his magic draining from him. He felt it vibrating and flowing through his blood stream and saw, even with his eyes closed as the magic exploded outwards into the wards, giving her more than twenty minutes. But at the same time it imploded inwards and he felt a searing pain on his chest, where the locket was.

Then he blacked out.


	2. Halloween Hightail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter turned out to be the most inquisitive, curious child his parents and their friends had ever seen. He was at times more mature than his age. When he heard them talk about the Order matters, he listened captivated, and his attention didn't wane.

When the Potter family learnt the arrival of a new baby, it was met with both happiness and despair. The time was not right, some thought. And quite understandably so. After all both James and Lily were quite significant partakers of the ongoing war. At this time having a child seemed silly.

But the child was to be born. After all, he had chosen to be reborn.

When Harry Potter was born, his entire family was already in hiding. An insane Dark Lord was behind him. But it seemed the entire Britain rejoiced. Thunder cracked, lightning formed pretty designs in the sky, there was no attacks or raids that day, Moody was released from hospital, with his new mad eye.

Harry Potter turned out to be the most inquisitive, curious child his parents and their friends had ever seen. He was at times more mature than his age. When he heard them talk about the Order matters, he listened captivated, and his attention didn't wane.

Some said he was a future Ravenclaw, others said he was just immitating parents. But what no one knew was that, Little Harry had an unnatural intuition. An idea of what could and couldn't happen. Of the good guy and bad guy.

Everyone saw the lack of affection that Harry had for one of his father's friend. Wormtail, or Peter Petrigrew. No matter what he tried, the child always cried if in his hands.

"Sometimes they say that children can understand adults and their intentions better," Lily once said when Sirius and James were with her, discussing the possible traitor.

Both the men turned towards her.

"So..?" James asked.

"James, Harry loved his Moony but he almost hates Peter. He never asks for him."

Sirius shook his head, "He is a child, Lily. We can't find who the turncoat is using a child's likes and dislikes."

Lily frowned, "I just meant that, I don't like your plan. If Peter is the the traitor, then we are making him the secret keeper."

Both the men frowned, finally James said, "Let us keep a plan B, then. Just in case he is the traitor."

"What Plan B?" Lily asked.

"Only we will know that plan, Lils. No one else." James turned to his best friend and brother in everything but blood. "Sorry mate."

Sirius shrugged, "I understand."

And that was that.

Date : 1st Nov 1981   
Place : Gordic's Hollow.

It was the day of Halloween and most children were excited to the trick or treat. But not Harry. He was jittery today, uncomfortable. Alert and on gaurd. His parents tried everything they could think of to make him relax, but to avail. Harry refused to relax. As the eveninbg came, he looked even more worried. James decided to blow him some bubbles. That was his favourite after all. Harry seemed to stare at it in horror, though.

"What is the matter, baby? What's wrong love? Tell Daddy." James asked, quickly scooping him in his arms.

"Daddy! Daddy, the bad guy."

Harry was sobbing in earnest in now. Lily quickly came to them.

"The bad guy is no..." James trailed off, as he saw the gate open.

"Lily!" He said firmly, in his best auror voice. "Leave, I'll hold him back."

Lily kissed him and held Harry close. "Anti apparation wards are up, James." She said.

Both of them nodded and then Lily ran to he kitchen.

"Daddy, wand." Harry shouted as James took a step forward.

He jerked and quickly picked up his wand, which he had placed on the sofa, when he picked up Harry.

Lily opened the tunnel that they had made, and climbed in. James, who was a transfiguration champion, transfigured anything and everything he could find to large animals and attacked Voldemort. Then casting a shield charm around him, he too ran towards the tunnel they had made.

He knew, Voldemort was just behind him, could feel the spells flying past him, as he barely managed to dodge. But one struck too close to the tunnel and he heard Harry scream, "Daddy!"

People often romantise mother's love. But father also loves his children just as much. And James was an excellent father. His child's scream engaged him so much, that he did something he would otherwise never have done. Crouching beside the cupboard next to the tunnel, he closed and warded his house. No one could leave now. Not any other way, except the one beside him. And then he unleased fiendfire.

Voldemort started back in horror, for he had clearly not expected an Order memeber to use, what was essentially a dark art. But then, Voldemort had never understood the power of love.

James dashed into the tunnel. He turned to find Lily and Harry in the direct line.

"I thought, I said.."

"Harry wouldn't leave!" Lily said firmly as they tried to trap Voldemort inside.

Lily strengthrnerd the anti apparition wards and anti portkey wards, while James tried to close the mouth of the tunnel. He just had enough time to pull Lily aside, when a killing curse struck when she was standing.

"Mummy!" Harry cried. Then he turned to the moth of the tunnel. James held him firmly. "Leave, Harry." He said firmly.

"No. Bad man!" He scolded, Voldemort. "Don't come here."

And a jet of red light left his hand, struck to top of the tunnel's mouth and the rock closed its mouth.

"Accidental magic!" Lily gasped.

But they had no time, so James scooped Harry up in his arms and all three of them ran. It was an elaborate labyrinth of tunnels that they had created. Tunnels that all ended in dead ends. All but one. This was their backup plan.

And so they came back to the surface of the Earth, near a park. From there, James quickly apparated them to Sirius's home and pounded on his door.

"James! What happened?" Sirius asked as he opened it.

"Found the traitor. It's Peter!"

"Peter!" Sirius whispered. His eyes flicked to little Harry who was happily and blissfully asleep after the ordeal.

"Yeah. Guess babes do know, eh?" James tried to joke.

Sirius gave him a small smile. "What happened to the house. How did you escape?"

And then that was explained. Lily went and placed Harry on Sirius' bed and made a pillow fort around him so that he doesn't tumble down. By the time she made a cup of tea and something to eat, James had recounted everything that happened to Sirius.

"I was so scared," Lily heard when she was about to open the door to the living room. "I thought I can't stop him. Then he would have killed them. Lily escaped by,...by a hair's gap. If I... If.."

"Shh..," she heard, "It's okay, Prongs. Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. Cry, mate. It's okay. It's just me. Let it all out."

And then she heard the soft sobs. Lily herself had been scared out of her wits. Even she had thought James won't survive. But hearing him cry, hearing James cry. That James who didn't cry even at his parents funeral, it made everything all the more real. Their family would have been destroyed. It was luck that saved them and maybe Harry's distrust in Peter. After all, without it they may not have made a second plan, right?

She placed the tray on the counter and slid down. She allowed her own tears to flow and closed her eyes listening to James' sobs.

It had been one hell of a Halloween.

James wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep, but he opened his eyes and realised he was curled up on Sirius's sofa, leaning onto him.

"Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are Lily and Harry?" He asked.

Sirius gently carded his hair. James should have been embarrassed, but he felt nothing of the sort.

Merely a sudden pang as he remembered his own dad. He would have also done the same thing. Another thing he had lost in the war.

"They are upstairs, mate. Safe." Sirius assured.

"Hmm.."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"What now, Prongs? What are we going to do?" Sirius asked

James lifted his head from his best friends shoulder and straightened. He gave him a small smile.

"Sorry about that," He mumbled sheepishly, pointing to the drying patch on his shoulder.

Sirius rolled his eyes. With a wave of his wand the tear stains dried up and his clothes straightened.

"There!" He said with a small smile on his face. "I have destroyed the last proof of the fact that James Potter cried like a baby on my shoulder."

James scowled, though there wasn't much heat behind it, "I don't cry like a baby! I cried like a man."

Both of them chuckled. In the many years they have known each other, James had held Sirius this way several times, as he cried about the hopelessness of his house and the situation there. For once the role had changed, and James didn't particularly care.

Family takes care of each other. His mum used to say. I will do anything for my family! That is how it has always been for me.

And Sirius was family. He knew it.

But this was not the time to be silly and stupid. Peter was still alive. They don't think where Remus is. And what the hell happened to Voldemort? So he straightened.

"Siri, we need to find out what happened to Voldemort."

Sirius nodded. "And if he is dead?"

James' eyes travelled around the familiar room as he thought. He knew that the pretty blue curtain had a yellow burn mark on it when one of their silly experiments went wrong. He knew that the rug underneath his feet had a loose board and that it contains many of Sirius's secrets. Secrets from others, not from James.

"If he is dead, we leave Britain." James decided.

For a second Sirius stared at him, then a small smirk came on his face.

"Don't want people calling you the Messiah?" He asked.

James snorted, "More like 'All bow down to the slayer of Voldemort!'"

They laughed.

"And if he is not dead?"

James smirked. "Then we will be the proper marauders and roam from one place to another and keep moving. You get married to another lady plunderer and have kids with her, then Harry won't have friends problem either." He gave an exaggerated sigh and dreamy looks, "And then we will wander the world, seeing and exploring new places, stealing and plundering from people like death eaters."

Sirus burst out laughing. "Will you say I am evil if I tell you that, for one second I wished Voldemort didn't die so that we can go gallivanting around the world?"

"Nah! I won't say it." James said with a grin.

"Why, you sodding berk!"

This felt good. As if everything was alright. James knew that in a few seconds, everything would come rush in back. And he would be angry, anguished and all sorts of other things, but for the time being it felt good.

"James, I need to tell you something."

There goes a good time! Because Sirius's tone was...well, serious.

"Yeah?" James' hands carded his hair own their own accord.

"Erm...well...I don't think Voldemort is really gone."

Now James was confused. How did Sirius know that? What does he even mean?

"I don't.."

"I know!" Sirius stood up and began pacing. Fast.

"I didn't understand anything at first too. Things were happening too fast. Nothing made sense. And then, he was so ill. So so so damn ill. I had to do something. I know I have always said that I hate him. And I did. Because he did everything that they wanted, you know.."

James stood up and firmly held Sirius by his shoulder, "Mate. Relax. Take a breath. You don't make any sense. Relax and tell me from the beginning."

Sirus closed his eyes. James didn't miss the way his hands were shaking or his telltale of nervousness - chewing his lower lip. And a nervous Sirius was making James nervous.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius opened his eyes.

"I found Reggie, Prongs. And he was on the verge of death."

Of all the things, this was not something James expected. So he thought that his confusion was acceptable.

"Reggie? You mean Regulus? What about him? Didn't you say he was a death Eater?" His asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Sirius took another deep breath. "Hold tight, mate. It is a long story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think James was kidding when he said he wants to leave the country or did he really mean it?
> 
> Comments and reviews are appreciated 
> 
> Next time : "Master must wake up, master. Kreacher will try his best master. Kreacher knows Kreacher didn't obey master's orders and leave master there. But Kreacher will punish him later. Now Kreacher must try his best to save master. Kreacher won't let anyone else hurt, Master Regulus."


	3. Tales and Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius narrates the events to James. They make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from HP world belongs to JK Rowling. Rest most probably belongs to me.

Sirus was in his room, fast asleep when he felt his wards breech. He jumped up, alert and ready. It shouldn't have been possible, really. He had made sure to put on the best wards possible and the only people keyed into it were James and Lily, thus by extension, Baby Harry, if he came with them. 

Not that either of them had visited him ever since they went to hiding. But they were family and he couldn't leave them out from the wards, just in case. Not that his other friends weren't. But with the traitor in the middest, he didn't know whom to trust.So it was with quite a big deal of distrust that Sirius crept out of his bedroom. 

When he reached the living room, he found, what he assumed was the reason for breached wards. A squirming bundled.But what he recognised without a fraction of doubt was the house-elf. Kreacher!

"Master must wake up, master. Kreacher will try his best master. Kreacher knows Kreacher didn't obey master's orders and leave master there. But Kreacher will punish him later. Now Kreacher must try his best to save master. Kreacher won't let anyone else hurt, Master Regulus."

Sirus had been stunned on hearing that. Confusion mixed with anger filled his veins. But he had just taken two steps forward, with the complete intention of throttling them and finding out how the hell they came in, that he heard it.

"Sorry! Sorry, mother. Please, mother. Sorry! Sirius...Siri, please don't leave me alone here, Siri. I am scared, Siri. They'll kill me. Please. I'll be good." His brother was whimpering and apologizing utter nonsense.

Sirius felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart and twisted it. Seeing his brother like this, pleading for him not to leave, apologizing to his mother, he felt grief fill his entire bring. 

Only one sentence kept repeating in his mind."Bloody hell, Regie, what have you got yourself into?"

He walked up to the two of them. Quite obviously, Kreacher was the first one to see him.

"Master Sirius must forgive Kreacher for coming like this. But Master Regulus is dying," Sirius realised that the old elf was crying, "Kreacher couldn't leave Master Regulus there. Master Sirius must do something."

At that moment, all their previous disagreements were forgotten. All Sirius saw there was his baby brother. His baby who crawled to his bed when he had a nightmare, instead of going to his parents. And with his Auror training and big brother instincts kicking in, he straightened, pushing his grief aside.

"Kreacher, he is soaking. Start the bath. A hot bath. I'll bring him along."

Kreacher immediately straightened, " Kreacher will do that, master Sirius. "

Sirius kneeled beside his brother and waved his wand over him, casting a diagnosis spell. 

The result made him gasp.Many bruise marks littered his body. Bruises made from fingers and hands. And cuts, like scratches all over his body. Some poison was evidently in his system, along with some amounts of water in his lungs. If the wet patch on his carpet was anything to go by, he had clearly drowned.

"What the hell were you doing?" He whispered.

He quite literally scooped up his brother in his arms, and ignored his flinch, though it made him frown.

"Please don't go, Sirius. Please. I'll be a good brother. Please don't leave me alone here. I am scared." He kept on whimpering.

Tears filled Sirius's eyes and he blinked to stop it from falling, but to no avail. It was a losing battle.

"Shh...it's okay Reggie. I won't leave. Never again. I'll take you with me wherever I go, from now on. Shh... No one will hurt you, Lil pie." He whispered, walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

To his astonishment, Regulus seemed to be listening."Never?" He asked in a very soft, vulnerable voice. A voice that had no business whatsoever on his brother. He was the Black heir. The confident, but nerdy boy. Next Lord Black.

"Never" He assured.

"Promise?"

"Promise. On my honour, I promise to be for you as long as you will want me."

Though Regulus seemed to be coming down from the whimpering stage, Sirius noted that whenever he stopped speaking to Regulus, a new round will start. 

At times apologies for not being a good son. Other times apologising that he was a coward and couldn't kill people as his Lord asked him.

All Sirius had been able to do was bath him, put him in a warm pair of clothes, cast drying charm and ask Kreacher to bring Madam Pomphrey. Then had come, the hardest task - to wait.

________________________________________________

Chapter 4 :

James listened to the whole thing with mounting horror. He could see how much his friend was hurting. Sirius's eyes were full of tears even as he recounted the whole ordeal.

"And then?" James asked, gently placing his hands on his friend's.

"It was inferi, James. Voldemort's latest weapon," he whispered looking at him with hurt eyes. "He had made a horcurx.."

"Horcrux?"

It took another five minutes before James realised just how far that man...no thing, that thing could go for immortality.

"So he made his horcrux and his it in that cave?"

"Yes."

"And your brother, basically told his elf to destroy the hocrux and decided death was better?"

Sirius suddenly burst out crying, "I am a horrible brother, James. He wanted me by his side and I left. I just left, knowing what kind of crackpots my family consisted of. He.. I couldn't realise that all that was just his bravedo, James. He walked to his death, James. He was essentially trying to commit suicide. He knew he was going to die, but he did it anyways. What sort of brother does it make me?" 

It was James's turn to comfort his brother in everything but blood. 

"It isn't your fault. You were a kid too. It's okay. He is here now, isn't he? What happened to him?"

Visibly pulling himself together, Sirius straightened. "Come."

James walked with his friend as he led them towards his bedroom.

"Through here," He said, opening his walk in closet. 

James curiously followed.

"Why here?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Just in case someone came in and I couldn't escape."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sirius shrugged again.

"I know you. You would have come out if hiding, for me. I didn't want that."

James felt a strange feeling in his heart. Pain, but not necessarily the bad kind.

"You are family, Padfoot. Everything I do, is for my family, mate."

With a smile, Padfoot pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. Not unlike Diagonally, the wall moved aside and a door appeared. And Sirius pushed it open.

A young boy, around 11 was asleep on the bed. It was pretty good bedroom, colored in light green with a forestry feel to it and filled with all assortment of toys. Except broom, he noted.

"Siri.."

"That is Regulus, mate," He whispered. "His body had too much dark magic on it to do anything. So we de-aged him. But then, he woke up and he just remembered until ten years of age. I mean, that was how old he was when he woke up, you see. And ..."

He trailed off, as the boy turned in his sleep.

"Let's go out, eh?" 

James nodded and both of them plodded out. Once the door was closed, he asked, "Who all knows he is here?" 

"Just, you, him and me."

James stared at his friend for a moment, then shook his head, " Alright, he didn't remember anything. Then? "

"Yeah, so the Sirius he remembers is twelve, hence he was understandably confused. So we made up a story."

"What sort?"

"Not really a story... We told him that he joined Voldemort and we drifted apart, because I didn't. Then he got involved in an accident and was de aged. I wasn't aware of the fact that he didn't become a death eater by choice, so I tried to think of him as an enemy. But now I came to know, because Voldemort tried to kill him. So I told him, that if he wants, I'll raise him. And this time, I'll do it right."

Sirius looked at him, straight into his eyes, "Dumbledore and Poppy are the only others who know what made him young. To others, I am going to introduce him as 'Polaris Regil Black' my youngest brother."

James nodded, "And he agreed?"

Sirius nodded. "He understands the situation. Everyone anyway thinks that Regulus died. Let them continue to think that way, yeah?" 

James sighed, "Running away sound more and more better, I am telling you."

A chuckle left Sirius's lips, "Yeah, it does."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they realised their folly in not letting anyone know that they are alive, when they found the newspaper.

You know who died?  
Voldemort.  
-Jonathan Reylie.

Yesterday, on the night of Halloween's another family was destroyed. But surprisingly enough, it seems they took their enemy with them. 

"I suppose it is believable," says their old defense Martha Baglond, "James and Lily were pretty good fighters. After all they did fight him thrice and came victorious." 

But the question of how did the Potters be found, brings another shocking revelations.  
After making enemies with You-know-who, the couple had to go hiding for some reason. And they did that using Fedilus. It has been known that James's best friend, Sirius Black had been their secret keeper. And as the only way to enter a house kept under fidulus is, if the secret keeper tells them where it is, one doesn't have to Ravenclaw to realise Sirius betrayed them.

But Sirius is hidden somewhere and the Aurors have their warrent ready to arrest him on sight. 

It is such a sad fact that the house has been so badly burnt that, we couldn't even get the body of the Potters.

But they will forever be remebered 

James stopped reading there and pulled the paper away from Lily and Sirius.

"I don't see any reason why we need to read our own obituary or accomplishments," he said, calmly.

This outer calmness was just an act of course, as inside he was seething.

Sirius seemed to be in a shock and Lily's eyes kept flicking from one person to another. But he saw the same rage in them that he himself was feeling.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sirius roared. He stood up so fast, the chair toppled down and Harry began crying loudly.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay. Don't cry. Siri doesn't really mean that. He is just being his thick headed stupid self and trying to get killed." Regulus, who had joined them earlier cooed to Harry.

Who would have known that beneath all that Slytherin mask was a curious sweet kid. He had taken to Harry so well that, Lily allowed him to feed Harry, when he asked.

"Pa'foo" Harry said, raising him arms.

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry Emerald. I just lost my temper," he said picking him up and throwing him into the air.

Harry giggled, as Sirius kept tossing him up and catching him.

"Don't do that, Sirius. He just ate food." Lily scolded, taking him from his hands.

"Ma!" 

Lily grinned and wiped his mouth, "Is my baby's little tummy full or does he still want more."

Harry shook his head and snuggled closer to her, "No mo'e"

"Polaris, dear. You done?" She asked, ruffling his hair. 

"Yes, Mrs Potter." He chimed with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Please, Lily would do. Anyways, come along now. I am going to bath Harry, if you want you can help."

Regulus grinned and almost took a step forward. But then he faltered and glanced at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and with his head told him to get going. At that moment, Lily gave James a look. James have her a sheepish smile and nodded.

Once they left, James cast a silencing charm around them.

"What the fu..freaking hell do they mean! Does no one ever try to find out if the facts are correct or not? Are they that much of an idiots!" James raged.

"I'll kill him. That bloody good for nothing rat! Blaming his faults on me. I'll tear him limb by limb and..."Sirius shouted, throwing things left and right.

Taking another deep breath, James sat down. "Sit down, mate." He said.

Sirius looked at him, as if betrayed.

"Sit. You have a brother to think off, now. And I have a family to think off."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I SIT STILL! Knowing that the real criminal is out and about." Sirius was seething, and he paced the place like a madman.

"Let's wait for Lily. She'll know that to do." 

So they waited, repairing the things they had broken and cleaning up the mess they had made, until Lily arrived.

"Done?" She asked.

"Eh?" Was Sirius's wonderful answer.

"Done raving? All the murder plans concocted?" Her hands were crossed infront of her and her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah..." Sirius grumbled, "But Jamie doesn't want to do anything."

"Good. Now listen."

So the three of them put their head together to make the plan.

_______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated. It keeps me going.


	5. Tales and Plans.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius narrates the events to James. They make plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Everything you recognize from HP world belongs to JK Rowling. Rest most probably belongs to me.

Sirus was in his room, fast asleep when he felt his wards breech. He jumped up, alert and ready. It shouldn't have been possible, really. He had made sure to put on the best wards possible and the only people keyed into it were James and Lily, thus by extension, Baby Harry, if he came with them. 

Not that either of them had visited him ever since they went to hiding. But they were family and he couldn't leave them out from the wards, just in case. Not that his other friends weren't. But with the traitor in the middest, he didn't know whom to trust.So it was with quite a big deal of distrust that Sirius crept out of his bedroom. 

When he reached the living room, he found, what he assumed was the reason for breached wards. A squirming bundled.But what he recognised without a fraction of doubt was the house-elf. Kreacher!

"Master must wake up, master. Kreacher will try his best master. Kreacher knows Kreacher didn't obey master's orders and leave master there. But Kreacher will punish him later. Now Kreacher must try his best to save master. Kreacher won't let anyone else hurt, Master Regulus."

Sirus had been stunned on hearing that. Confusion mixed with anger filled his veins. But he had just taken two steps forward, with the complete intention of throttling them and finding out how the hell they came in, that he heard it.

"Sorry! Sorry, mother. Please, mother. Sorry! Sirius...Siri, please don't leave me alone here, Siri. I am scared, Siri. They'll kill me. Please. I'll be good." His brother was whimpering and apologizing utter nonsense.

Sirius felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart and twisted it. Seeing his brother like this, pleading for him not to leave, apologizing to his mother, he felt grief fill his entire bring. 

Only one sentence kept repeating in his mind."Bloody hell, Regie, what have you got yourself into?"

He walked up to the two of them. Quite obviously, Kreacher was the first one to see him.

"Master Sirius must forgive Kreacher for coming like this. But Master Regulus is dying," Sirius realised that the old elf was crying, "Kreacher couldn't leave Master Regulus there. Master Sirius must do something."

At that moment, all their previous disagreements were forgotten. All Sirius saw there was his baby brother. His baby who crawled to his bed when he had a nightmare, instead of going to his parents. And with his Auror training and big brother instincts kicking in, he straightened, pushing his grief aside.

"Kreacher, he is soaking. Start the bath. A hot bath. I'll bring him along."

Kreacher immediately straightened, " Kreacher will do that, master Sirius. "

Sirius kneeled beside his brother and waved his wand over him, casting a diagnosis spell. 

The result made him gasp.Many bruise marks littered his body. Bruises made from fingers and hands. And cuts, like scratches all over his body. Some poison was evidently in his system, along with some amounts of water in his lungs. If the wet patch on his carpet was anything to go by, he had clearly drowned.

"What the hell were you doing?" He whispered.

He quite literally scooped up his brother in his arms, and ignored his flinch, though it made him frown.

"Please don't go, Sirius. Please. I'll be a good brother. Please don't leave me alone here. I am scared." He kept on whimpering.

Tears filled Sirius's eyes and he blinked to stop it from falling, but to no avail. It was a losing battle.

"Shh...it's okay Reggie. I won't leave. Never again. I'll take you with me wherever I go, from now on. Shh... No one will hurt you, Lil pie." He whispered, walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

To his astonishment, Regulus seemed to be listening."Never?" He asked in a very soft, vulnerable voice. A voice that had no business whatsoever on his brother. He was the Black heir. The confident, but nerdy boy. Next Lord Black.

"Never" He assured.

"Promise?"

"Promise. On my honour, I promise to be for you as long as you will want me."

Though Regulus seemed to be coming down from the whimpering stage, Sirius noted that whenever he stopped speaking to Regulus, a new round will start. 

At times apologies for not being a good son. Other times apologising that he was a coward and couldn't kill people as his Lord asked him.

All Sirius had been able to do was bath him, put him in a warm pair of clothes, cast drying charm and ask Kreacher to bring Madam Pomphrey. Then had come, the hardest task - to wait.

________________________________________________

Chapter 4 :

James listened to the whole thing with mounting horror. He could see how much his friend was hurting. Sirius's eyes were full of tears even as he recounted the whole ordeal.

"And then?" James asked, gently placing his hands on his friend's.

"It was inferi, James. Voldemort's latest weapon," he whispered looking at him with hurt eyes. "He had made a horcurx.."

"Horcrux?"

It took another five minutes before James realised just how far that man...no thing, that thing could go for immortality.

"So he made his horcrux and his it in that cave?"

"Yes."

"And your brother, basically told his elf to destroy the hocrux and decided death was better?"

Sirius suddenly burst out crying, "I am a horrible brother, James. He wanted me by his side and I left. I just left, knowing what kind of crackpots my family consisted of. He.. I couldn't realise that all that was just his bravedo, James. He walked to his death, James. He was essentially trying to commit suicide. He knew he was going to die, but he did it anyways. What sort of brother does it make me?" 

It was James's turn to comfort his brother in everything but blood. 

"It isn't your fault. You were a kid too. It's okay. He is here now, isn't he? What happened to him?"

Visibly pulling himself together, Sirius straightened. "Come."

James walked with his friend as he led them towards his bedroom.

"Through here," He said, opening his walk in closet. 

James curiously followed.

"Why here?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Just in case someone came in and I couldn't escape."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sirius shrugged again.

"I know you. You would have come out if hiding, for me. I didn't want that."

James felt a strange feeling in his heart. Pain, but not necessarily the bad kind.

"You are family, Padfoot. Everything I do, is for my family, mate."

With a smile, Padfoot pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. Not unlike Diagonally, the wall moved aside and a door appeared. And Sirius pushed it open.

A young boy, around 11 was asleep on the bed. It was pretty good bedroom, colored in light green with a forestry feel to it and filled with all assortment of toys. Except broom, he noted.

"Siri.."

"That is Regulus, mate," He whispered. "His body had too much dark magic on it to do anything. So we de-aged him. But then, he woke up and he just remembered until ten years of age. I mean, that was how old he was when he woke up, you see. And ..."

He trailed off, as the boy turned in his sleep.

"Let's go out, eh?" 

James nodded and both of them plodded out. Once the door was closed, he asked, "Who all knows he is here?" 

"Just, you, him and me."

James stared at his friend for a moment, then shook his head, " Alright, he didn't remember anything. Then? "

"Yeah, so the Sirius he remembers is twelve, hence he was understandably confused. So we made up a story."

"What sort?"

"Not really a story... We told him that he joined Voldemort and we drifted apart, because I didn't. Then he got involved in an accident and was de aged. I wasn't aware of the fact that he didn't become a death eater by choice, so I tried to think of him as an enemy. But now I came to know, because Voldemort tried to kill him. So I told him, that if he wants, I'll raise him. And this time, I'll do it right."

Sirius looked at him, straight into his eyes, "Dumbledore and Poppy are the only others who know what made him young. To others, I am going to introduce him as 'Polaris Regil Black' my youngest brother."

James nodded, "And he agreed?"

Sirius nodded. "He understands the situation. Everyone anyway thinks that Regulus died. Let them continue to think that way, yeah?" 

James sighed, "Running away sound more and more better, I am telling you."

A chuckle left Sirius's lips, "Yeah, it does."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they realised their folly in not letting anyone know that they are alive, when they found the newspaper.

You know who died?  
Voldemort.  
-Jonathan Reylie.

Yesterday, on the night of Halloween's another family was destroyed. But surprisingly enough, it seems they took their enemy with them. 

"I suppose it is believable," says their old defense Martha Baglond, "James and Lily were pretty good fighters. After all they did fight him thrice and came victorious." 

But the question of how did the Potters be found, brings another shocking revelations.  
After making enemies with You-know-who, the couple had to go hiding for some reason. And they did that using Fedilus. It has been known that James's best friend, Sirius Black had been their secret keeper. And as the only way to enter a house kept under fidulus is, if the secret keeper tells them where it is, one doesn't have to Ravenclaw to realise Sirius betrayed them.

But Sirius is hidden somewhere and the Aurors have their warrent ready to arrest him on sight. 

It is such a sad fact that the house has been so badly burnt that, we couldn't even get the body of the Potters.

But they will forever be remebered 

James stopped reading there and pulled the paper away from Lily and Sirius.

"I don't see any reason why we need to read our own obituary or accomplishments," he said, calmly.

This outer calmness was just an act of course, as inside he was seething.

Sirius seemed to be in a shock and Lily's eyes kept flicking from one person to another. But he saw the same rage in them that he himself was feeling.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sirius roared. He stood up so fast, the chair toppled down and Harry began crying loudly.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay. Don't cry. Siri doesn't really mean that. He is just being his thick headed stupid self and trying to get killed." Regulus, who had joined them earlier cooed to Harry.

Who would have known that beneath all that Slytherin mask was a curious sweet kid. He had taken to Harry so well that, Lily allowed him to feed Harry, when he asked.

"Pa'foo" Harry said, raising him arms.

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry Emerald. I just lost my temper," he said picking him up and throwing him into the air.

Harry giggled, as Sirius kept tossing him up and catching him.

"Don't do that, Sirius. He just ate food." Lily scolded, taking him from his hands.

"Ma!" 

Lily grinned and wiped his mouth, "Is my baby's little tummy full or does he still want more."

Harry shook his head and snuggled closer to her, "No mo'e"

"Polaris, dear. You done?" She asked, ruffling his hair. 

"Yes, Mrs Potter." He chimed with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Please, Lily would do. Anyways, come along now. I am going to bath Harry, if you want you can help."

Regulus grinned and almost took a step forward. But then he faltered and glanced at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and with his head told him to get going. At that moment, Lily gave James a look. James have her a sheepish smile and nodded.

Once they left, James cast a silencing charm around them.

"What the fu..freaking hell do they mean! Does no one ever try to find out if the facts are correct or not? Are they that much of an idiots!" James raged.

"I'll kill him. That bloody good for nothing rat! Blaming his faults on me. I'll tear him limb by limb and..."Sirius shouted, throwing things left and right.

Taking another deep breath, James sat down. "Sit down, mate." He said.

Sirius looked at him, as if betrayed.

"Sit. You have a brother to think off, now. And I have a family to think off."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I SIT STILL! Knowing that the real criminal is out and about." Sirius was seething, and he paced the place like a madman.

"Let's wait for Lily. She'll know that to do." 

So they waited, repairing the things they had broken and cleaning up the mess they had made, until Lily arrived.

"Done?" She asked.

"Eh?" Was Sirius's wonderful answer.

"Done raving? All the murder plans concocted?" Her hands were crossed infront of her and her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah..." Sirius grumbled, "But Jamie doesn't want to do anything."

"Good. Now listen."

So the three of them put their head together to make the plan.

_______________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, the second part. 
> 
> Constructive criticism and you opinion are always welcome.
> 
> Actually, comments in general are appreciated.
> 
> 🤗  
> Anika.


	6. Tales, Tears and Traitoring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius explains the situation to James. The whole wizarding world thinks Sirius was the secret keeper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is the next chapter. 
> 
> I would totally love it if I could find a beta reader here. If you are interested do let me know.
> 
> Love,   
> Anika

_ Sirus was in his room, fast asleep when he felt his wards breech. He jumped up, alert and ready. It shouldn't have been possible, really. He had made sure to put on the best wards possible and the only people keyed into it were James and Lily, thus by extension, Baby Harry, if he came with them.  _

_ Not that either of them had visited him ever since they went to hiding. But they were family and he couldn't leave them out from the wards, just in case. Not that his other friends weren't. But with the traitor in the middest, he didn't know whom to trust.So it was with quite a big deal of distrust that Sirius crept out of his bedroom.  _

_ When he reached the living room, he found, what he assumed was the reason for breached wards. A squirming bundled.But what he recognised without a fraction of doubt was the house-elf. Kreacher! _

_ "Master must wake up, master. Kreacher will try his best master. Kreacher knows Kreacher didn't obey master's orders and leave master there. But Kreacher will punish him later. Now Kreacher must try his best to save master. Kreacher won't let anyone else hurt, Master Regulus." _

_ Sirus had been stunned on hearing that. Confusion mixed with anger filled his veins. But he had just taken two steps forward, with the complete intention of throttling them and finding out how the hell they came in, that he heard it. _

_ "Sorry! Sorry, mother. Please, mother. Sorry! Sirius...Siri, please don't leave me alone here, Siri. I am scared, Siri. They'll kill me. Please. I'll be good." His brother was whimpering and apologizing utter nonsense. _

_ Sirius felt like someone had plunged a knife into his heart and twisted it. Seeing his brother like this, pleading for him not to leave, apologizing to his mother, he felt grief fill his entire bring.  _

_ Only one sentence kept repeating in his mind."Bloody hell, Regie, what have you got yourself into?" _

_ He walked up to the two of them. Quite obviously, Kreacher was the first one to see him. _

_ "Master Sirius must forgive Kreacher for coming like this. But Master Regulus is dying," Sirius realised that the old elf was crying, "Kreacher couldn't leave Master Regulus there. Master Sirius must do something." _

_ At that moment, all their previous disagreements were forgotten. All Sirius saw there was his baby brother. His baby who crawled to his bed when he had a nightmare, instead of going to his parents. And with his Auror training and big brother instincts kicking in, he straightened, pushing his grief aside. _

_ "Kreacher, he is soaking. Start the bath. A hot bath. I'll bring him along." _

_ Kreacher immediately straightened, "Kreacher will do that, master Sirius. " _

_ Sirius kneeled beside his brother and waved his wand over him, casting a diagnosis spell.  _

_ The result made him gasp.Many bruise marks littered his body. Bruises made from fingers and hands. And cuts, like scratches all over his body. Some poison was evidently in his system, along with some amounts of water in his lungs. If the wet patch on his carpet was anything to go by, he had clearly drowned. _

_ "What the hell were you doing?" He whispered. _

_ He quite literally scooped up his brother in his arms, and ignored his flinch, though it made him frown. _

_ "Please don't go, Sirius. Please. I'll be a good brother. Please don't leave me alone here. I am scared." He kept on whimpering. _

_ Tears filled Sirius's eyes and he blinked to stop it from falling, but to no avail. It was a losing battle. _

_ "Shh...it's okay Reggie. I won't leave. Never again. I'll take you with me wherever I go, from now on. Shh... No one will hurt you, Lil pie." He whispered, walking up the stairs to the bathroom. _

_ To his astonishment, Regulus seemed to be listening."Never?" He asked in a very soft, vulnerable voice. A voice that had no business whatsoever on his brother. He was the Black heir. The confident, but nerdy boy. Next Lord Black. _

_ "Never" He assured. _

_ "Promise?" _

_ "Promise. On my honour, I promise to be for you as long as you will want me." _

_ Though Regulus seemed to be coming down from the whimpering stage, Sirius noted that whenever he stopped speaking to Regulus, a new round will start.  _

_ At times apologies for not being a good son. Other times apologising that he was a coward and couldn't kill people as his Lord asked him. _

_ All Sirius had been able to do was bath him, put him in a warm pair of clothes, cast drying charm and ask Kreacher to bring Madam Pomphrey. Then had come, the hardest task - to wait. _

_ _________ _

James listened to the whole thing with mounting horror. He could see how much his friend was hurting. Sirius's eyes were full of tears even as he recounted the whole ordeal.

"And then?" James asked, gently placing his hands on his friend's.

"It was inferi, James. Voldemort's latest weapon," he whispered looking at him with hurt eyes. "He had made a horcurx.."

"Horcrux?"

It took another five minutes before James realised just how far that man...no thing, that thing could go for immortality.

"So he made his horcrux and hid it in that cave?"

"Yes."

"And your brother, basically told his elf to destroy the hocrux and decided death was better?"

Sirius suddenly burst out crying, "I am a horrible brother, James. He wanted me by his side and I left. I just left, knowing what kind of crackpots my family consisted of. He.. I couldn't realise that all that was just his bravedo, James. He walked to his death, James. He was essentially trying to commit suicide. He knew he was going to die, but he did it anyways. What sort of brother does it make me?" 

It was James's turn to comfort his brother in everything but blood. 

"It isn't your fault. You were a kid too. It's okay. He is here now, isn't he? What happened to him?"

Visibly pulling himself together, Sirius straightened. "Come."

James walked with his friend as he led them towards his bedroom.

"Through here," He said, opening his walk in closet. 

James curiously followed.

"Why here?" 

Sirius shrugged. "Just in case someone came in and I couldn't escape."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

Sirius shrugged again.

"I know you. You would have come out if hiding, for me. I didn't want that."

James felt a strange feeling in his heart. Pain, but not necessarily the bad kind.

"You are family, Padfoot. Everything I do, is for my family, mate."

With a smile, Padfoot pulled out his wand and tapped the wall. Not unlike Diagonally, the wall moved aside and a door appeared. And Sirius pushed it open.

A young boy, around 11 was asleep on the bed. It was pretty good bedroom, colored in light green with a forestry feel to it and filled with all assortment of toys. Except broom, he noted.

"Siri.."

"That is Regulus, mate," He whispered. "His body had too much dark magic on it to do anything. So we de-aged him. But then, he woke up and he just remembered until ten years of age. I mean, that was how old he was when he woke up, you see. And ..."

He trailed off, as the boy turned in his sleep.

"Let's go out, eh?" 

James nodded and both of them plodded out. Once the door was closed, he asked, "Who all knows he is here?" 

"Just, you, him and me."

James stared at his friend for a moment, then shook his head, " Alright, he didn't remember anything. Then? "

"Yeah, so the Sirius he remembers is twelve, hence he was understandably confused. So we made up a story."

"What sort?"

"Not really a story... We told him that he joined Voldemort and we drifted apart, because I didn't. Then he got involved in an accident and was de aged. I wasn't aware of the fact that he didn't become a death eater by choice, so I tried to think of him as an enemy. But now I came to know, because Voldemort tried to kill him. So I told him, that if he wants, I'll raise him. And this time, I'll do it right."

Sirius looked at him, straight into his eyes, "Dumbledore and Poppy are the only others who know what made him young. To others, I am going to introduce him as 'Polaris Regil Black' my youngest brother."

James nodded, "And he agreed?"

Sirius nodded. "He understands the situation. Everyone anyway thinks that Regulus died. Let them continue to think that way, yeah?" 

James sighed, "Running away sound more and more better, I am telling you."

A chuckle left Sirius's lips, "Yeah, it does."

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning they realised their folly in not letting anyone know that they are alive, when they found the newspaper.

_ You know who died? _

_ Voldemort. _

_ -Jonathan Reylie. _

_ Yesterday, on the night of Halloween's another family was destroyed. But surprisingly enough, it seems they took their enemy with them.  _

_ "I suppose it is believable," says their old defense Martha Baglond, "James and Lily were pretty good fighters. After all they did fight him thrice and came victorious."  _

_ But the question of how did the Potters be found, brings another shocking revelations. _

_ After making enemies with You-know-who, the couple had to go hiding for some reason. And they did that using Fedilus. It has been known that James's best friend, Sirius Black had been their secret keeper. And as the only way to enter a house kept under fidulus is, if the secret keeper tells them where it is, one doesn't have to Ravenclaw to realise Sirius betrayed them. _

_ But Sirius is hidden somewhere and the Aurors have their warrent ready to arrest him on sight.  _

_ It is such a sad fact that the house has been so badly burnt that, we couldn't even get the body of the Potters. _

_But they will forever be remebered_

James stopped reading there and pulled the paper away from Lily and Sirius.

"I don't see any reason why we need to read our own obituary or accomplishments," he said, calmly.

This outer calmness was just an act of course, as inside he was seething.

Sirius seemed to be in a shock and Lily's eyes kept flicking from one person to another. But he saw the same rage in them that he himself was feeling.

"I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!" Sirius roared. He stood up so fast, the chair toppled down and Harry began crying loudly.

"Hey, kiddo, it's okay. Don't cry. Siri doesn't really mean that. He is just being his thick headed stupid self and trying to get killed." Regulus, who had joined them earlier cooed to Harry.

Who would have known that beneath all that Slytherin mask was a curious sweet kid. He had taken to Harry so well that, Lily allowed him to feed Harry, when he asked.

"Pa'foo" Harry said, raising him arms.

Sirius took a deep breath and smiled.

"Sorry Emerald. I just lost my temper," he said picking him up and throwing him into the air.

Harry giggled, as Sirius kept tossing him up and catching him.

"Don't do that, Sirius. He just ate food." Lily scolded, taking him from his hands.

"Ma!" 

Lily grinned and wiped his mouth, "Is my baby's little tummy full or does he still want more."

Harry shook his head and snuggled closer to her, "No mo'e"

"Polaris, dear. You done?" She asked, ruffling his hair. 

"Yes, Mrs Potter." He chimed with a smile.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Please, Lily would do. Anyways, come along now. I am going to bath Harry, if you want you can help."

Regulus grinned and almost took a step forward. But then he faltered and glanced at Sirius.

Sirius smiled and with his head told him to get going. At that moment, Lily gave James a look. James have her a sheepish smile and nodded.

Once they left, James cast a silencing charm around them.

"What the fu..freaking hell do they mean! Does no one ever try to find out if the facts are correct or not? Are they that much of an idiots!" James raged.

"I'll kill him. That bloody good for nothing rat! Blaming his faults on me. I'll tear him limb by limb and..."Sirius shouted, throwing things left and right.

Taking another deep breath, James sat down. "Sit down, mate." He said.

Sirius looked at him, as if betrayed.

"Sit. You have a brother to think off, now. And I have a family to think off."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I SIT STILL! Knowing that the real criminal is out and about." Sirius was seething, and he paced the place like a madman.

"Let's wait for Lily. She'll know that to do." 

So they waited, repairing the things they had broken and cleaning up the mess they had made, until Lily arrived.

"Done?" She asked.

"Eh?" Was Sirius's wonderful answer.

"Done raving? All the murder plans concocted?" Her hands were crossed infront of her and her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah..." Sirius grumbled, "But Jamie doesn't want to do anything."

"Good. Now listen."

So the three of them put their head together to make the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think about it? Do let me know. Comments and feedback is appreciated.  
> _____________________________________________________
> 
> Next Week : Chapter 1 - Halloween Hightails  
> • Harry Potter is born.   
> • Halloween result is very different from the last time.
> 
> Love,  
> Anika.


End file.
